cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Manticore
Overview Manticore is a Hero, a Task Force organizer in Brickstown, and a member of the Freedom Phalanx. Heroes find him as an ally during the Mender Silos Task Force. Villains face him as a signature hero in Recluse's Victory as well as in the following missions: *Capture Gally Ido and discover her benefactor from Westin Phipps (Level 40-45) *Destroy Statesman and Freedom Phalanx from Lord Recluse (Level 45-50) *The final mission of the Mender Silos Task Force. Background Description Justin Sinclair was raised in a huge mansion in the outskirts of Paragon City by his English nanny, Virginia Bowman. The sole beneficiary of a huge trust fund, Manticore received training in all manner of mental and physical pursuits, but excelled in archery. When he turned 18, Miss Bowman revealed to him his true heritage. Manticore's father had once been a costumed vigilante in England, until he and his wife died at the hands of a German villain called Protean. Deeply affected by the story, Manticore took up his father's mantle and vowed to bring the 5th Column down. History Manticore's parents were murdered by the arch-villain, Protean right in front of Justin when he was a boy. Justin's father was the original Manticore super hero and Protean was exacting revenge on him for interference with his plans. While growing up, Justin was angry at the world, often getting into trouble. Eventually, Michael White, aka Back Alley Brawler was called in to help shape up Justin and helped train him to be a super hero. Michael White was the only person that Justin respected and that respect came from the fact that Michael had killed Protean. Manticore is a billionaire, the sole beneficiary of a huge trust fund. He has received training in all manner of mental and physical pursuits, but excelled at archery. At some point, he took up his father's title of the Manticore super hero. He is currently a member of the Freedom Phalanx and the secret founder and funder of Wyvern. Manticore is one of the Surviving Eight, dedicated to helping Paragon City rebuild after the Rikti War. Manticore's sidekick is Swan although she has become a full-fledged hero in her own right as a member of the Vindicators. She is helping him battle the 5th Column in the search for her parents. Character Stats Secret Identity: Justin Sinclair Origin: Natural Archetype: Defender Primary Powers: Trick Arrow Secondary Powers: Archery Other Powers: Maneuvers, Stealth, Teleport Arrow Manticore's signature power, Teleport Arrow, does not require a line of sight to attack, and is auto-hit. Task Force :See Manticore Task Force Publications Comic Book Manticore first appeared in Top Cow's City of Heroes #1. He has been featured prominently since Top Cow took over the comic. Manticore has a natural origin, but it is revealed in the comic that he gained the teleport arrow ability from Prometheus. Novels The Freedom Phalanx Manticore appears in The Freedom Phalanx by Robin Laws. Engagement and Wedding In Issue 20 of the Top Cow imprint of the City of Heroes comic book, Manticore proposed to Sister Psyche, and on Valentines Day 2008, the pair were wed in Ouroboros. After the vows, Lord Recluse and his minions arrived and the villains attempted to crash the wedding, but failed. Miscellaneous * Manticore's Praetorian Earth counterpart is Chimera. * Manticore teleports by tapping into Paragon City's emergency medical teleportation grid. * Manticore was created by Sean Michael Fish who also uses the Manticore name on the official forums. * Previously, the backstory of Manticore said that a villain named Doppleganger killed his parents rather than Protean. Manticore was unaware of this until he turned 18 when his nanny revealed his heritage to him. Manticore also used to be classified as a blaster rather than a defender. Badges External Links * Category:Heroes Category:CoH Contacts Category:NPC Allies